Radial tires having carcass plies are known in the art. Known elements of a tire, such as the tread, carcass plies, belts, beads, fillers, and reinforcement elements affect multiple characteristics of a tire. The addition of, removal, or changes to such elements may affect a tire's performance in various conditions (e.g., wet, dry, snowy, icy), the noise produced by the tire, the life of the tire, and the efficiency of the vehicle.